


Connected（中文版）

by JAYI



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: M/M, Please see the original author's works.
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 11:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19317607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAYI/pseuds/JAYI
Summary: 非常感谢Useless19允许我转载翻译，【lofter】的观众反响非常好，他们非常喜欢你的作品，这个软件我其实不太会用，如果有什么不妥的地方，还请指出





	Connected（中文版）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Useless19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless19/gifts).



> 非常感谢Useless19允许我转载翻译，【lofter】的观众反响非常好，他们非常喜欢你的作品，这个软件我其实不太会用，如果有什么不妥的地方，还请指出

汽车人和霸天虎在共同努力下去击败外部敌人遇到的一个最大问题是——汽车人和霸天虎不得不一起工作。出于某种原因，他被强制充当为汽车人和霸天虎最高指挥间的缓冲带。

当然，他会把一切都投入其中，但他觉得肯定有其他人——反正别是他——能做得更好。

然而，在第三次战略会议上，威震天幸灾乐祸地将擎天柱精心构建的计划撕了个粉碎，结果在询问诱击的时候发现她的想法与擎天柱大致相同，就是细微的问题威震天也批评不了什么。

——第六次，在擎天柱指出平民缺乏对威震天的支持时，威震天彬彬有礼地指出，他已经做出了最大的让步，除了偶尔会嘲笑汽车人所谓的理念外——他们已经开始真正地工作了，结果证明，如果他们没有花上一整天时间在每一个细节上互相诽谤时，双方合作是非常有效率的。

然后，在第八次战略会议的前一天晚上，威震天用最新“出炉”的战略数据板敲开擎天柱的门，他建议他俩必须重头拟订计划，同时他还拿出了一罐以一位太空桥技术人员的工资永远无法支付昂贵燃料。擎天柱请他进来的时候内心极度不安——但他们仍然在一场痛饮过后花了很长一段时间才顺利的制定好一个新的计划。

结果不知怎么的，事情最后发展到擎天柱平躺在床上，而威震天则一边将嘴含住他的输出管，一边将三根手指埋入他的接口中。

在擎天柱的处理器中，有一小部分坚持认为这是一个坏主意——这可是威震天——在这种事上他可比他轻车熟路得多了，很快擎天柱就进入了过载。

他的通风口正试图摆脱多余的热量，所以最佳降温状态就是在那躺着。

威震天看起来非常得意，当然他也有那个本事。

“现在。”威震天坐起来擦去嘴边的润滑液。

如果擎天柱没有被那根沉重的、夹在威震天双腿间的输出管分散注意力的话，他大概会停止换气的。

感觉那是一个非常熟悉的输出管。

哦……

哦，天哪……

它正如他记忆中的那样硕大而复杂，只不过擎天柱最后一次见到它的时候，它并没有完全充能，也绝对没有附着在任何人身上。所以他的处理器现在发出的警告也不是没有道理的。

“别担心，它很合适的。”威震天说，显然误解了擎天柱的恐惧。

“我知道——”擎天柱说，他正想重新调整语言时，威震天早已做好了准备，用他的输出管刺向下面的接口，并随之发出一阵愉悦的呻吟。

“噢！”擎天柱大口地喘着气。“威震天——”

“嗯，”威震天抬起腰，而后进一步推进。“你觉得……”

“威震天，等等——”

威震天确实停下了，他在搜索记忆库的时候皱着眉头。

“你觉得很熟悉吗？”威震天慢慢地说，光学镜盯着擎天柱。“为什么这种感觉如此熟悉，小领袖？”

“可能是在桑塔克大厦的时候——我那时又不开始知道那是你的！”擎天柱开始混乱了。

之后便是一段很长时间的沉默与尴尬，在这段时间里，擎天柱一直在强调“对不起！我把你的无主管当成了一个玩具——虽然用过很多次了！”但这并没有任何卵用，在威震天强烈的目光下可没那么容易逃脱了。

“你知道我有多少次幻想着杀死那个敢用我设备的汽车人吗？”威震天说着就把一只手按着擎天柱的喉咙，另一只手抓着他的头雕顶部。

“我没有——我很抱歉——”

“我那时候甚至不敢想象是怎么频繁的向那家伙展示霸天虎的脆弱的。”他可以加重了语气，同时下身也没有闲下的用力挺进。

其实，擎天柱最开始的第一个想法是，认为那玩意应该是“无依无靠”的。

“啊！威震天！”

“你总是那么的挑逗人。”威震天又粗暴的顶了一下，擎天柱差点从充电床上滑下来。“温柔而缓慢，典型的汽车人作风。”

“是！是的！”

“你一定知道那是属于霸天虎的输出管。”威震天继续说。“你是否想像过一个强大的霸天虎把你压在身下，和你一起过载吗？”

“威震天！”擎天柱挣扎着，但威震天的力量实在太强了。在他面前，擎天柱的防御力只有被他无情碾压的份。

擎天柱认为这是他有生之年所经历的最难以忍耐的事了。

“请你……更多的……”

“请……什么？”威震天笑了。“当你从我分家的输出管上获取快感的喜悦时，你是否曾想过某些人的感受？”他再度发狠地挺进，迫使擎天柱的机体呈弓形弯曲。“现在轮到我向你索取我想要的东西了。”

一些尖锐的呻吟代替了擎天柱的发言。威震天增大了功率，双手从擎天柱身上转移到充电床上，以便于更好的支撑自己。

过载电荷在擎天柱的整具机体上噼啪作响。他拼命地抓住威震天的肩膀，几乎没有意识到需要将腿伸得更开以获得相对舒服的姿势。

威震天就这样在擎天柱的头顶上舒服的低吟着。

过载临近的时候，擎天柱紧紧抓着他。军阀继续冲撞的时候，他的接口仍有收缩的趋势。

几分钟后，擎天柱终于迎来了释放，威震天则懒洋洋地趴在他身上一动也不动。擎天柱试图推开他，奈何威震天的吨位实在难以招架。

最终，威震天随意了搅动几下，清空了积蓄，擎天柱在他退出来的时候还在颤抖。

 

完事后，擎天柱重置了一下的发声器，来回尝试了好几次，希望不会因为刚才发生的事而造成永久性的破坏，不然他就再也不能向救护车解释了。

“我……我不知道你能感觉到。”擎天柱说。“我真的很抱歉。”

威震天摆了摆手。“我会说我会报复回来的。”

擎天柱在充电床是别扭的摆动着。他仍然能感到他内心需要威震天，也肯定想要再次尝试获得那个东西。这个姿势有点不太舒服，他又换了个方向。

大概过了几小时后。

“嗯，也许没必要……”

“噢？”威震天充满愉悦的说。“你认为我需要再试一次吗？”

“嗯，我也确实使用过不止一次……”擎天柱说。“所以，应该可以……”

威震天笑了。他把擎天柱拉了过来随后交换了一记粗暴的吻。

“看起来，我们不得不在明天的会议之后重新修改我们的战略。”威震天说。“最好是在合适的地方。”

这就意味着威震天的房间，将会被分配到霸天虎基地的正中央。

“霸天虎不会怀疑吗？”

“难道你们汽车人就不会吗？”威震天轻松地说。“还有一件事，我想问一下，你的墙是怎么隔音的？”

哦，天哪。大黄蜂不会开心的……

“就算打死我也别想让我踏出这个房间半步！”擎天柱双手捂着脸。

威震天狂笑着把擎天柱放到身边。他很热情，但擎天柱已经被他搞得筋疲力尽了，对付威震天造成的影响，可以等到明天。

【END】


End file.
